Everyone wants, But I can only have
by LadyRhythmatic101
Summary: This ish my version of Twilight...or how I wanted it to go! I told you before Becca is Bella! Em/Bec M/ and soon to be J
1. Jerky you're a jerk jerk jerk jerk!

**Becca's POV**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, I wanted to point out that in this story Bella is "Becca".**

I sat there unable to move as I felt him breathe down my neck. I didn't want to die, but I couldn't move. I wanted so bad to run out of there and forget about it all.

I was sitting there letting a human werewolf terrify me. I didn't even let scary movies and killers scare me. But I sat there my blonde bangs covering my eyes. He couldn't see it but I was watching his every move.

My skin was getting even paler by the second and I was hopeless. Soon I would just be another piece of meat to them.

"Get away from her," I heard a deep voice say. I quickly looked to where the voice had come from and there was a pale brown eyed mystery, he had black hair with a nice fade. I could see his muscles through his shirt.

"Go away or you'll be next."

"I said get away from her," he said as he almost killed all of the werewolves.

"Thank you," I said as he untied me," Thank you so much, I thought I was dead back there," he had lifted me up on his back and started running as fast as the wind.

"No problem, what were you doing back there anyways?"

"He found me walking home from school and took me there."

"Well you need to be more careful," he sad putting me down.  
"Um, thanks again," I said staring into his eyes.

"No problem," he said smiling. I kissed his cheek and stared to go into my house. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Landrews, Becca Landrews," I said smiling.

"Haha, James bond, I'm Cullen Emmett Cullen," he said watching me go inside. "Can I call you sometime? I saved your life and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

"Give me your phone," I took it and put my number in with a personalized picture that was of me blowing a kiss to the phone.

"Bye, Becca," he said turning to walk off.

"Bye Emmett," I said shutting the door.

That night I dreamt about him sitting there staring at me, "Emmett," I said sitting up. But no one answered. I turned over and went back to sleep.

The next day I was sitting at my usual table with Mike, Jessica, and a few others. "Hottie 3 o'clock," Jessica said looking at me. I turned around and saw Emmett walking towards me.

"Hey, did you get my text?"

"Uh no," I said looking at my phone.

"Oh well," he whispered something into my ear and I started to giggle.

"Hehehehe," Jessica mocked me. I gave her "the look" and she looked down at her food.

"So, um everyone's going to this beach this weekend you should come," I said as we were walking to our Biology class.

"What beach?"

"Le Push," I said smiling at him.

"Oh, I can't," he said leaving me standing there.

"EMMETT," I said trying to get him to come back but he was gone.

______________________________________________________

**Emmett's POV (My sexy beast!)**

**Disclaimer: Emmett ish mine! :-] (please don't hate meh for this! pwease pwease pwease!)**

Why did I leave her alone back there? Why didn't I tell her the truth? So many questions...So few answers.

"Hey Emmett, see you at football practice!"

"Yeah Trinten," I said not looking at him still walking fiercely. I was on my way to my first class, Biology, when I realized it was the other way. _Where in tha hell am I going? NOW I'M GONNA BE LATE! Emmett you are such a ass whipe!_ **(Excuse my french! xD) **I thought to myself.

"Hey Emmett," Jessica said smiling.

"Not now," I said turning away from her.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that Becca said erase her number from your phone. _Damn it, I really screwed up with her, but I really like her...I know just how to make this right._

"Hey Jessica, you member where I park my car at right?"

"Why wouldn't I? I always follow you there! Whoops," I stared at her for a second then pursed my lips to start to speek again but looked at her.

"Anywho....Can you tell her to meet me there?"

"Sure thing," she said walking away disappointed.

"3 o'clock."

"Mhm...."

__________________________________________

**Becca POV**

**Disclaimer: Startin a lil bit ahead...**

"Thank you," I said as he untied me," Thank you so much, I thought I was dead back there," he had lifted me up on his back and started running as fast as the wind.

"No problem, what were you doing back there anyways?"

"He found me walking home from school and took me there."

"Well you need to be more careful," he sad putting me down.  
"Um, thanks again," I said staring into his eyes.

"No problem," he said smiling. I kissed his cheek and stared to go into my house. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Landrews, Becca Landrews," I said smiling.

"Haha, James bond, I'm Cullen Emmett Cullen," he said watching me go inside. "Can I call you sometime? I saved your life and all I get is a kiss on the cheek?"

"Give me your phone," I took it and put my number in with a personalized picture that was of me blowing a kiss to the phone.

"Bye, Becca," he said turning to walk off.

"Bye Emmett," I said shutting the door.

That night I dreamt about him sitting there staring at me, "Emmett," I said sitting up. But no one answered. I turned over and went back to sleep.

The next day I was sitting at my usual table with Mike, Jessica, and a few others. "Hottie 3 o'clock," Jessica said looking at me. I turned around and saw Emmett walking towards me.

"Hey, did you get my text?"

"Uh no," I said looking at my phone.

"Oh well," he whispered something into my ear and I started to giggle.

"Hehehehe," Jessica mocked me. I gave her "the look" and she looked down at her food.

"So, um everyone's going to this beach this weekend you should come," I said as we were walking to our Biology class.

"What beach?"

"Le Push," I said smiling at him.

"Oh, I can't," he said leaving me standing there.

"EMMETT," I said trying to get him to come back but he was gone. I couldn't believe it....that big hunk of a man had left me hangin'! He didn't even care how I felt! I was furious, saddened, and felt I had been rained on my tears falling all over my face.

I was so angry I wanted to punch a hole in the wall! Maybe if I went to talk to Mike it would calm me down.

_________________________________________________________

**Mike's POV**

**Disclaimer: Yesh I'm getting inside this scrawny nerdy sexy boy's mind....**

I couldn't believe it! Becca was asking me for advice! I know that i'm a nerd and all...btu I don't have all the answers!

"Hey Mike, can I talk to you?"

"Uh uh uh uh, yeah um yeah sure..."

"Why are you talking like that is my first question?"

"Um um I dunno,go on..."

"Have you ever been in serious like with someone? And then you think they like you back? And then they start acting like a jerk?"

"Yeah...i'm sorry! I didn't mean to be mean!"

"Mike? What are you talking about? I'm talking about Emmett!"

"Oh....him...."

"Yesh him.... he saved me then when I started talking about the beach he started acting like a ass!"

"Oh...haha I forgot you're new...The Cullens don't go there! It's a odd old rumor."

"Oh, can you tell me? I'll be your bestest friend!" She said staring at me with her big gorgeous blue eyes.

"Well haha, First off my parents told me that when I was little that they saw them hunting, and well they were the same age they are now, I mean all of them Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and even Emmett. They made a deal with us and now they can't ever go back."

"Hunting?"

"Yeah see...."

"Alrighte class settle down."

"I'll call you later and tell you."

"You don't have my number."

"Yes I do."

"How did you?"

"Shh we'll get into trouble.

**I dunno what I was thinking about tha sexy Mike thing lol, he ish pretty cute tho!**

**Yepp...you figured out who she was! That beautiful Blonde in the back of the bus, Cassidy....**


	2. When can we go out?

**Becca's POV**

**Disclaimer: I'm really bored so i'm updating :] enjoy!**

I sat there stunned at what Mike had told me...And how he so easily got out of that conersation. I wanted to know more and know how he got my number! I was going to answer him but my teacher was standing right by my desk.

"Becca what do you think it is?"

"Huh?"

"Becca stop fooling around," the class laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at them.

"What's the question?"

"What is monoxide in similar form?"

"Mono X?" (IDK wut tht ish lol) haha mono!

"Correct Becca good job," As soon as she said that Emmett walked in, I sat up uneasily as I watched him walk in and all the girls gawked. For some weird reason he was walking in clow motion? And the sun showed behind him kind of like he was a angel. I shook my head and he was back to just plain old him.

"Hi Becca," he whispered when he sat beside me.

"Don't talk to me, i'm really mad at you," I said still watching our teacher.

"I'm sorry! Sincerely I am, did you talk to Jessica?"

"Um no why?" I said sitting down easily and sighing at the words he told me. "I'm sorry!" I replayed those words over and over again in my mind.

"Well, I told her to tell you to meet me at my car at 3."

"Ok, i'll ask her tah show me."

"K."

"You know she stalks you right?"

"So i've heard," he said laughing, but of course our teacher heard because he had a low pitched booming laugh.

"Is there something funny about dead animals Mr. Cullen?"

"No ma'am..."

______________________________________________

**Emmett's POV (doesn't everyone love him?)**

**Disclaimer: No Disclaimer lol**

I can't believe it I asked Becca out and she agreed!

"Um Becca," She was furiously writing something that was in a wierd language, she passed itto Jessica and she read it and frowned.

"Huh?"

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"1 sec," she said obviously avoiding my question. She turned and looked at Jessica and mouthed something and Jessica froze with her eyes wide.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, um what's your question again," she said biting her bottom lip, she always did this it was like it was a nessecity (hope i spelled that rite! lol)

"Um, does this mean we're dating," I said staring at her lip like I wanted to kiss her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've got this wierd look, like you wanna rip me apart."

"Not rip you apart, just basically eat your face," OMG! I can't believe I said that outloud.

"What? What are you talking about? Ohhh, you mean you wanna kiss me, why don't you do it after school when I meet you," she said not waiting for a answer because the bell had rung, she got her books and left out with Jessica, they were furiously talking and I didn't know what to do until Andrew came and shook me out of it.

______________________________________________

**Becca's POV**

**Disclaimer: Yes I made Emmett say he wanted to eat Becca's face, isn't that rad? (says in funky voice) So 80's dude! (srry bored lol)**

"Um, does this mean we're dating," I froze I didn't know what to say! I just bit my lip like usual and he got this wierd look.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've got this wierd look, like you wanna rip me apart."

"Not rip you apart, just basically eat you face," OMG, I can't believe he told me that! That's sooo hot! We need to have aserious make-out session.


End file.
